Ash Blonde
by SouthParkAA
Summary: The actions of a curious young blonde leads him in to a world he never meant to become a part of. WARNING: Smut and possibly depressing themes.


**Prologue**

It all started with curiosity. Pure, innocent, curiosity. And where does the modern sixteen year old go when he is curious? His parents? His friends? NOPE. Well okay you probably guessed right the first time. The internet.  
What an amazing tool that internet. It can teach, it can entertain, it can be totally gross and it can even have a funny little scary pop up video every now and again! But the internet can also be a dangerous place, it has a darker and much less funny type of scary side to it.  
Like I already said in the very first line, it all started with curiosity, and we'll start there too.

-

The blonde opened up his laptop and it really didn't take him long to find exactly what he was looking for. He gulped at the familiar feeling in his pants, the feeling of lust, the feeling of desire. The boy inhaled a couple more deep breaths before he stood up one last time to make sure the door was locked and of course (like the other five times he checked) it was still locked. _"Come on, you can do this."_ He told himself internally, over and over. So far he had gained the courage to at least google it so he was making progress. The next stage was a little trickier. Typing a bunch words in to google? Now that was easy; He'd done that a millions times before but actually clicking one of those links? Actually mustering up the courage needed to perform a risk like having that up on his screen?That was hard. It meant giving in and finally admitting those feelings were there.  
But the boy was persistent. He had sat on his bed with a bulge in his pants and his laptop right next to it, just thinking about doing it. He had never made it past google, but today... he was clicking that link, heaven nor hell could stop him now. The blonde's hand was being _mysteriously_ guided down his body and right on to his computer. He gently guided his cursor over to the link and his finger to the left click button. Click... _"HOLY SHIT IT'S OPENING."_ The blonde ran over to his door for yet another one last time check on that lock. Yeah, it was still locked. He ran back over to his computer and there it was, that page. This was it... this was gay porn. It didn't seem all that scary. He rubbed his hand over his crotch and when he rubbed it just right it sent a sensual tingle right up his body, it was a feeling so good it made him let out a small audible moan. The moan just loud enough for him and anyone in his room to hear... if there was anyone in his room. As the boy watched a video he began to wonder... would he like to have a guy in his room? Would he like this if it was for real? He looked down at his crotch. He was jacking off! He managed to start doing that without even thinking... he wondered why it was _that_ arousing, but no one could ever really answer that question. The boy thought more about it, the thought of being with another guy. He watched the twinks on his screen and pumped rapidly with his grasp around his six inch dick. Then, he started to picture himself in each of those positions... he wanted it. He wanted to top so don't get me wrong, but he wanted to just... to just see what it felt like to have someone else inside you like that. He had to find out, but from the porn he was watching the guy seemed to be liking it very, very much.  
No gay camp was going to help, no counselling, nothing else his family could do to him was going to fix him now... The boy pumped faster yet and his breaths sped up, he had to just get it over and done with. He kept his eyes right on the screen and pumped more, not speeding up or slowing down, it was perfect now. He heard the moan of the bottom boy in the video and that was enough for him, he pictured himself being fucked by some of the boys in his class and focused in on one particular boy that he seemed to like the idea of most. After picturing that, a deep exhale of extreme relief came from his mouth followed by a couple of small moans and multiple shots of cum shooting out, hitting him everywhere in his torso region. _"A-Aw god, I actually did it."_ He jumped up onto his feet, determined to find something to clean up the _mess_ he had just made.

"Butters honey?" The woman knocked at his door.

_"Oh fuck, she knows... she knows!" _He thought before forming a response.

"Y-Yeah ma?" He answered back.  
"Your dinner's out on the table, hurry up or it's going to get cold."  
"I'm just changing my underwear ma, I'll be down in a sec." He lied. Well it wasn't exactly a lie... he was changing them. In fact he had to change them, they were kinda the best thing he could find to clean himself up with.

After putting on his fresh pair of undies he made sure he closed the porn tab and then deleted his history despite being on incognito mode. He felt safe now. Not only did he come out of this (no pun intended) with probably the best orgasm he has ever had the pleasure of feeling but he also managed to learn something new about himself... well more just confirming something about himself that already kinda new. He was gay. That was it, plain and simple. He was most definitely gay.  
But that was fine, he had finally satisfied his curiosity. However... this was only the beginning of Butter's story. If he had just left his curiosity right there that day, heck if he had been just a little bit more patient things would have been much easier for the boy. But if you have read this far into his story then you yourself must be curious, right? Well then by all means... read on.

_**Well here's a little prologue from the new fic I'm currently working on. Your feedback means a lot so be sure to leave your reviews and if people seem to like it, it'll be continued! **_


End file.
